Control valves are commonly used in process plants to control the flow of fluid (e.g., a gas, a liquid, etc.) or any other substance through pipes and/or vessels to which they are connected. A control valve is typically composed of one or more inlets and outlets and includes a flow control element or member (e.g., a valve gate, a piston, a valve plug, a closure member, etc.) that operates to control fluid flow through apertures that fluidly couple the inlet(s) to the outlet(s).